


Naruto Seven Minutes in Heaven

by PenBledNonSense



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, Original Character(s), Reader-Insert, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Shinigami, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenBledNonSense/pseuds/PenBledNonSense
Summary: A 7MIH Naruto Parody.Multiple characters with SFW & NSFW endings.Please let me know what characters you would like to see!It’s an ordinary weekend, or so you thought. In order to kill his boredom, a Shinigami, who has been visiting your world, finds you and asks if you would join a little game he’s putting together. You’re brave, maybe foolishly so, and this is definitely more interesting than what you had planned for the rest of the evening, so why not?~***~***~***~Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto~***~***~***~On a break for health reasons





	1. A Bored Shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: Hey guys! In order to stay up to date and to participate in contests/voting, you can follow me on any of the following: Twitter, Tumblr, DeviantArt, Wattpad, Quotev or even Instagram! **(Follow @Deadgirl55)**. If not, you can just respond to my endnotes and vote for the next character in the comments section here. This will also help keep you informed on how soon I'll have the next chapters up!**_

It's a Saturday night and I've just finished having dinner with some friends. They've gone their own way, taking various modes of transportation to get home and because I don't live too far away from where we went to eat I decided to walk. It's a nice night, the air is warm and through the city lights, I can see a few bright stars shining overhead.

A cool breeze lifts my hair every so often as I listen to the sound of my footsteps on the path when suddenly I hear a faint, low hissing sound. 

“Psst,”

I glance behind myself as I continue walking forward but could see no one. My heart rate quickened ever so slightly as I face forward once more, picking up my pace. 'Maybe I should have gotten a ride...' I think to myself, clutching my purse tight.

After a minute more of walking, I hear the noise again, louder than before. Stopping, I turn around and look into the shadows of the path, searching for the source of the noise but still, there is no one in sight. By now I'm starting to get pretty creeped out so I turn back around and start walking even faster. My "Fight or Flight" instincts are readying me to run.

“Psst.” This time it was as if the sound was coming from inside my head. Loud, clear and obvious that someone is trying to get my attention.

I stop again and turn around, the whole time wondering what I'm doing. With a deep breath, I call out, “Who’s there?” No one responds but I know someone has to be there. “Reveal yourself!” I want to be brave, I try to be brave, but there is an unmistakable quiver to my words as I stare into the darkness.

“I’m right here.” A gravelly voice speaks next to me. 

With a yelp I spin around, swinging my arm in an attempt to knock back whoever was just breathing in my ear but I miss, or rather, my fist went right through... their... head…

“What..!?” I gasped, stumbling backwards and landing on my butt.

“What?” The creatures deep, scratchy voice echoes. “The "what" I am is a Shinigami," It conveys, staring at me with its head tilted to the side... at least I think it's staring at me. "The "who" I am, is the more important part." My heart is beating fast and I don't know if I should remain sitting on the ground or if I should stand and try to run but I doubt I'd get very far. "My name is Chancellor Janik, the right hand to Lord Jashin, God of Evil.” The Shinigami gave a courteous bow before lifting its face, teeth chattering in the lipless hole of a mouth. The circular metal piece embedded into the flesh of its head, taking up the remaining portion of its face, glinted in the dim light, an upside down triangle decorating the otherwise plain surface.

“What… what does a Shinigami want with me?” I inquire as I cautiously stand up. “Are you here to kill me?” There’s an amused chuckle which escapes Chancellor Janik's throat.

“Kill you…" His voice is low, thoughtful, before picking back up. "No, you still have a full life ahead of you!” The pause given doesn’t do much to calm my nerves.

“Then what is it?” The Shinigami flexes the wings I hadn’t noticed on his back before waving his arm outward as he turns to the side. 

“I want to play a game and I’d like it if you would help me. The prize will be well worth a little trust.” What I assume is a portal opens in the area he gestured toward, crackling and sizzling red with energy. “After the rules are explained for those who don’t know what the game is about, only seven minutes of your time will be needed to play. When those seven minutes are up, if you so choose, I will return you to this very spot and you can go about your business. If you wish to stay, well, I can arrange that as well.” 

“Seven minutes? Wait, you’re saying you want me to play seven minutes in heaven with a bunch of, what, demons?” The Shinigami straightens himself and clicks his tongue, black ragged wings pulling against his back so I can no longer see them.

“No, not demons, although a few of them have been given that title for their deeds." The Chancellor reaches out and, after pausing at my initial flinch, picks off a beetle which had been crawling on my jacket. I shudder as I watch the Chancellor flick the bug away before he continues. "You will know either everyone in the room or close to it so there is no need to worry.” I look from the tall, anorexic looking Shinigami over at the swirling shades of red and then around the bare street, questioning my own sanity.

“I don’t really know why but yeah, sure, I’ll trust you... Let's go play a game.” With that, I took a breath, straightened my coat, gripped the strap of my purse tight and then proceeded into the portal.

When I came out on the other side, hair a little frazzled from the energy of the portal, I looked at my new location, a rather dingy looking room. Its size is large, auditorium-like, with high ceilings which disappear into the shadows above. The only lighting in the area came from torches which hang on the walls and from low-hanging, iron chandeliers. The floors were stained with something of which I didn't want to focus on, and the walls were made from dark, rusted metal.

There is a large gathering of people who had scattered around the room, chatting among themselves, hardly noticing their new arrival. Most people shared the same confused and nervous expression while others looked excited or annoyed. There are other girls and… the boys… Wait, these people… is that Naruto!?! They're the people from Naruto!!!

"How..?!" I breathed, staring wide-eyed at the group of people, of Shinobi, in front of me.

A set of long, boney fingers curled themselves around my shoulder, forcing me to tear my eyes away from the people and set them instead upon the Shinigami as he towered over me. “I am a Shinigami, already capable of moving from my own Realm to the Mortal one but as I am also the right hand to a God I have the ability to walk the Veil between worlds and travel the Void between the different Universes. Time and Space mean nothing to someone in my position.” He explained, pointing over to a table with a bucket placed on top. “One of my many tricks.” Gently he pushes me onward to the bucket, gesturing at the emptiness. “What do you see?”

Shrugging I look into the bucket and then back up. “Nothing…”

“Reach in,” I do as told, expecting to find my hand cast into shadow and feel the bottom of the bucket within moments but my hand vanishes, absorbed into the darkness within the bucket before it rests on a pile of items. I raise an eyebrow as I begin to feel around but the Chancellor seizes my forearm, pulling my hand out.

“Not yet, dear. Have patience. I must address the rest of my guests.” He spoke in his deep, breathy vibration of a voice, letting my arm go and turning to face the audience before him. I watch as he raises his arms in welcoming as he begins to speak.

“Guests, thank you for participating.” The ripple of voices is now hushing one another as the crowd turn their attention to our host. Finally, only a few were left, chuckling and grinning at one another in excitement. “As you are aware, you are here to play a game.” He gestures to the bucket and all eyes follow, “In here, I have asked most of you to place an item which will represent you.” The Shinigami reaches down and picks up an alarm clock from the other side of the table which had been hidden from my view by the bucket. “Some of you, most I hope, will know this game.” He looks the clock over and then turns to a door behind him. “Seven minutes in Heaven.” He expresses as he walks over to the door and opens it, revealing nothing but darkness. “One by one I will have you come up to dig through the bucket. When you have an item, you and the person whom the object belongs to will enter this closet; don’t worry, there is plenty of room. The two of you will remain there for seven minutes where you can do whatever you desire.” There is now grumbling and snickering across the large gathering of men and women yet the Chancellor continues nonetheless. “But, be mindful of the time.” He advises, “When I open this door, there will be no warning. This closet is soundproof, so you could kill one another and no one will know until I open the door and turn on the lights. You will not hear the clock ring.”

“PERVERT!” One of the people in the crowd shouts. A few others mumble in agreement before a wave of shushing hisses silences them.

“No, just bored, actually.” The Shinigami walks back over to me now and I feel a little on display, standing at the front beside our host. “I run the Kingdom of the Dead for my Lord. It is not party central, if you wish to know, but rather dull most of the time. Every now and then I need a distraction, and you mortals are my favourite playthings. So easy to rile up one way or another.” He places the clock back on the table before turning to me.

“Um, why this group?” I ask, looking from the Chancellor to the people of the Narutoverse. “Why them, and,” I glance at a group of people I did not recognize from the Manga or Show, but by the way they are dressed, they must be from the same world I came from. “my world?”

“Simple,” Chancellor Janik walks behind me, scooting me closer to the table. “your world is packed full of people who wish they were elsewhere, who fall head over heels for beings of other worlds.” He looks over to the people he's implying. “These people are my Lords people. It was them who I had to find the right match for.” Turning back to me he nods to the bucket. “Reach in. Go on, don’t be afraid. Let’s see who you get.~” 

Still somewhat confused, I take another deep breath, whisper many wishes and prayers, and then reach for the bucket...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: I hope that was alright. I wanted to give a scenario where you could have all the characters from Naruto show up without making them too OOC. I mean, a Shinigami crosses time and space and "asks nicely" if you would play a game, you're not really going to say no. I mean, you can try but, as you'll find out, try means "Yes, I'd love to play your game, Chancellor Janik. Thank you for inviting me." (Chancellor Janik, if you hadn't guessed, is an OC of mine for a few other books I'm plotting. That's his picture up top.)_   
>  _**Now, let me know who you're hoping to see in this book, and if they're not already on my list, I'll add them!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: June 26, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,798]_   
>  _**Check out my other work like this!~** _


	2. Naruto

I reach my hand into the bucket, letting it disappear in the darkness as I dig for something to grab. After a quick moment, I stop moving my fingers and take hold of the closest thing; paper. When I extract my hand from the void I look the small scrap of parchment over, realizing that it's a coupon to Ichiraku Ramen. There are a couple of people this could come from but I'm pretty sure I know who it is.

"Well, well~" Janik sings to my side, looking down at the flimsy paper. "The man of the show himself." He whispers next to me before taking the item and waving it above his head. "Naruto! It's your turn." Our host calls, summoning the blonde haired boy over.

Naruto jumped up from his spot on the floor by his comrades and ran over excitedly but his bright smile faded as he looked around. "Awe man, I was hoping Sakura would have pulled my item." I looked away from him at this and started walking to the closet in silent rejection. Obviously, the knucklehead wouldn't be interested in me, not when he already has a crush on Sakura. This wasn’t going to be very fun, but maybe, if I summoned enough courage, I might get a kiss at least.

Standing beside the closet I smile at Naruto who was still sulking as he shuffles over. When he looks up and sees my smile though, he cheers up rather swiftly. “Hey! Nice to meet you!” He greets, waving at me as he walks over. Grinning, Naruto stops at the door next to me, staring me right in the eyes. “Just so you know, even though it wasn’t Sakura who got my item, I’m still looking forward to this.” I feel my cheeks turn warm as I look at his determined features. 

“Great, me too.” I smile in turn and nod towards the closet. “So, should we start the game?” I asked, playing with a strand of hair.  
“Sure!” Naruto agreed, walking just into the closet before turning to look at me. “Well, come on.” 

The Shinigami walked up behind me, giving a light nudge towards Naruto. “Well, don’t just stand there. Go on, have fun. Maybe he’ll like you better by the end?” I look up at the Chancellor and nodded before walking over to Naruto, determination overtaking the previously dominant anxiety.

“Okay, let’s do this,” I said as the Chancellor shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: I thought I would start this off with Naruto, seeing as the Manga/Anime is named for him. Hopefully, I do not disappoint!**_   
>  _**Let me know who you would like to see next!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: June 27, 2019]-[Wordcount: 411]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _


	3. Naruto SFW

When the closet fell into darkness, I lost complete sight of Naruto. His breathing is shallow and since he is a Shinobi his stealth, whether he is using it or not, makes it hard to tell exactly where he is. I'm completely blind in here.

After a moment of silence, Naruto finally speaks, alerting me to the location he is in. “Wow, this place sure is roomy. I wonder what that creepy pervert thinks we’ll do?” He chuckles before falling silent, probably thinking.

“Um, Naruto..?” I ask, looking around the blackness, stretching my arm out.

“Yeah?” He responds before making a sudden noise. “Hey, you know my name somehow but I don’t know yours!” I hear his feet shuffle against the ground, making his way back over to me before but he stops when my hand touches his chest, giving a short yelp. "What's touching me!?" 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you! I was just trying to to find where you had gone." I explain, pulling my hand back some.

"Oh, that was just you? Phew, for a moment there I thought maybe that creepy tall creature had put something else in here with us." Naruto makes a shuddering sound before I feel his fingers against my outstretched hand, taking it into his own. "There, we found each other." Naruto giggles in that adorable way he often does when he's happy about something.

"Right, so don't let go, okay? We don't need to be scaring one another again." I give his hand a gentle squeeze and he returned almost instantly.

"Agreed! Hey, so are you going to tell me your name or what?" 

“Ah, yes, my name is ___.” 

“Well, ___, it’s nice to meet you!” Naruto’s cheerful tone makes me grin as we continue holding hands in the dark.

“Um, hey Naruto?” This was it, this would be the time to act. I hadn’t been counting but I was sure we had to be running out of time in here, doing nothing but holding hands.

“Yeah, ___, what is it?” He asks, moving a little closer.

“Are we going to just stand around or are we going to play the game..?” My bravery is starting to fail as I ask the question, my voice hushing to barely above a whisper.

“Eh? Why are you whispering? I thought we were playing the game. Is there more we’re supposed to do?” His ignorance doesn't surprise me, not with all the scenes of girls hitting on him as he stands there oblivious while his comrades watch, gawking at how ignorant Naruto is.

“Yeah. This game is a kissing game but can be more depending on who is in the closet... Holding hands is nice, if that’s all you want to do, I’m not pressuring. I just want to make sure you know what the game is about.” My mouth is going dry as I speak and I'm struggling to remain above a whisper. I'm so glad he can't see my face right now because I'm sure it's almost as red as Hinata's get's around Naruto.

There's silence for a moment before Naruto gets all flustered, shouting and squeezing my hand as he goes to make a fist, waving my arm around a little, “I knew that creepy creature is a pervert!” His hand lets go of mine and my heart falls a little. “And he wants to just open the door on the people playing the game!” He continues, waving his fists around, making the air swirl enough that it moves my hair.

“Naruto, you don’t have to play.” I wave my hands out in front of me, finally finding the overly loud blond. I move my hands, sliding them across his chest to his arms, grasping them so he would stop flailing. “It’s alright, no one is making you play this game that way. We can just stand here...” My hands are on his shoulders now as I stare into the darkness, hoping I'm looking at his face. It's hard to look sincere when no one can see you but I find myself making that face anyway.

“...Did you want to play that way?” He asks, his voice rather calm now. My cheeks burn a little at the question.

Sighing, I respond, “Well, I was hoping for at least a kiss, but as I said, you don’t have to. I'm not going to make you do anything you don't want to. I know you like Sakura.”

After a short pause, Naruto raises his hands, pulling mine from his shoulders to hold them as he takes a step forward. “Well, it is just a kiss, you know.” I can feel the warmth from his breath on my face now and I smile softly.

“Are you sure?” I question, shuffling a little closer as well.

“Yeah,” Naruto’s forehead comes to rest against mine, metal on skin, before he brings his face closer, searching for my lips. One of his hands releases mine, finding its way to the back of my head, guiding my face towards his were, finally, our lips met.

The kiss is soft, featherlike at first but then Naruto presses harder, locking our lips together. I press back, resting my free hand on his chest, feeling his heartbeat. It's pounding hard as Naruto moves his lips against mine, kissing me more passionately than I had anticipated. We stay like that until we have to pull apart in order to breath.

“Your lips feel nice…” He muses, taking a moment to breathe as he slides his hand from my head to my shoulder, pulling me closer before pressing his lips against mine once more.

I had just begun contemplating if I should attempt taking the kiss to the next level when the room is suddenly flooded with light. “OW!” Naruto yells, closing his eyes tight and gritting his teeth. “What’s your deal?!” 

“Your time is up~” When my eyes adjust to the light, I look at Chancellor Janik who stands off to the side of the door, letting the other players see the two of us in the closet. There's a bout of whistling and howls, along with laughter, as the audience watches the two of us pull apart.

“You could have given us a warning, you know! The light hurts my eyes now!” Naruto continues to scorn the Shinigami while I make my way out of the closet, away from the scene. 

I'm smiling to myself, a happy tingle lingering on my lips as I walk. 'Wow... He's a better kisser than I imagined.' Suddenly, a hand rests on my shoulder and I stop walking to see who it is.

“Hey, ___!” I look to my side and see Naruto grinning. “You should come and meet my friends. I got my coupon back from that creepy pervert so later, we’ll get Ramen too! How does that sound?” Naruto takes a hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together. I don't have time to answer before he's pulling me through the crowd to where a group of his comrades stand. “Hey guys, this is ___!" 

Looking at the Shinobi in front of me, the feeling of Naruto's warm hand still clutching mine, I think back to what Chancellor Janik had said before I came here. _“If you so choose, I will return you to this very spot and you can go about your business. If you wish to stay, well, I can arrange that as well.”_

‘Well, it wouldn’t hurt, would it, to stay a little while longer?’ I squeeze Naruto’s hand and he returns it, beaming at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: So, this was my first time writing for Naruto's. Let me know if he's acting weird... or rather, an unnatural weird. Would you stay or would you go? Could you do that to Hinata?_   
>  _**Let me know who you would like to see next!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: June 28, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,269]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _


	4. Naruto NSFW

When the closet fell into darkness, I lost complete sight of Naruto. His breathing is shallow and since he is a Shinobi his stealth, whether he is using it or not, makes it hard to tell exactly where he is. I'm completely blind in here.

After a moment of silence, Naruto finally speaks, alerting me to the location he is in. “Wow, this place sure is roomy. I wonder what that creepy pervert thinks we’ll do?” He chuckles before falling silent, probably thinking.

“Hey, Naruto?” I ask, looking around, stretching my arms out as I creep forward.

“Yeah?” He responds, apparently doing the same as his hands blindly find my outstretched arms before pulling me off to the side, toward him. “Hey, you know my name somehow, but I don’t know yours.” He's still holding my arms as I come to a stop.

“Oh, right. My name is ___,” I let my hands rest on his chest as he holds onto my arms just above my elbows. We are standing close enough to one another that I can feel the warmth from his breath on my face.

“It's nice to meet you, ___.” An awkwardness falls between us for a moment before he speaks again, “Hey, ___, are you alright with playing this game?” I was honestly a little surprised at that, thinking back to how oblivious Naruto can be when it comes to romance of any kind. I had been thinking that I would need to ask him that question.

“I was kind of hoping we could play, so yeah, I'm alright with it,” I answer, feeling my heart rate quicken. 'Naruto is going to kiss me!'

“Oh, that’s good, because I was hoping so, too.” Naruto shuffles a little closer before his forehead falls against mine, the metal of his Hitai-ate cool against my skin. 

Blood rushes to my cheeks as he lets go of my left arm, bringing his hand trailing up my arm, shoulder, tickling my neck and then lightly brushing across my cheek before making its way to the back of my head, pulling me closer. His lips feather across the surface of mine before he presses, kissing me tenderly to which I reciprocate. I stretch my arms up and wrap them around Naruto's neck, holding him in place as I kiss back, tilting my head to better lock our lips. Then he presses harder, sliding his other hand down my back until it rests just above my butt, pulling my body closer to his as he deepens the kiss. I part my lips, allowing him to slip his tongue inside, gliding it across mine and wrestling with it. 

Soon our breathing becomes heavy and we break for air, keeping our foreheads pressed together as we pant. “I hope this is alright.” He whispers, lips brushing against mine before he moves his head down so it nuzzles into the crook of my neck. Here, he starts kissing, trailing his lips across my exposed flesh as he pulls my jacket off my shoulder.

"Yes~," I breathe, allowing him to move my jacket out of the way, slipping it off my shoulders until it hits the floor as he kisses down toward my collarbone. His hands then begin wandering my body, groping every inch of flesh as they push under my shirt, digging under my bra. I pull his face back to mine where he kisses me deeply, pushing me toward the wall where he presses his body flush to mine, rolling his hips into my crotch. I mewl softly at the feeling of his hardening manhood grinding into me, breathy moans escaping the both of us as we kiss. 

There's a warm, tingling sensation growing between my legs wanting attention, wanting what’s pressing into it. I slide a hand down Naruto's torso, feeling the eagerness from him as he presses more firmly into me, pulling my body closer. One hand moves from my back to the front, sliding into the cup of my bra to massage my breast as I slip my hand into his pants. He groans as I take hold of his boner, the hard, warm shaft seeping precum onto my hand as he leans down, kissing a trail along my neck until he lifts up my shirt, pulling my bra to the side and exposing one of my breasts. Naruto's lips then find their way to the plush flesh of my bosom, kissing and licking their way towards my nipple where he latches on and begins sucking. “Naruto…” I breathe, tilting my head back at the pleasing sensation. 

“Ah~ ___, you make it feel so good…” Naruto moans, tilting his hips so his cock slides back and forth in the grasp of my hand. “The first thing I thought when I saw you,” He murmurs, slipping a hand into my pants and finding my damp folds, “was how beautiful you are and how lucky I am, getting to kiss you.” I grip his hot member even harder as his fingers play between my folds, teasing their entrance. “I definitely want to know you better.” 

"Wh-ahh~t about Sakura? Ohh~ or Hinata?" I jolt as a single finger penetrates my opening, curling and pumping inside. My head is getting fuzzy and I'm close to just stripping so Naruto can take me. I've almost forgotten we're in a closet.

"I'm not an idiot," He breathes, kissing my breast before taking my lips, murmuring into them, "I know Sakura loves Sasuke and that I don't really have a chance." He moves his face until he's kissing my neck again. "And Hinata, she's very shy while I'm not. I love attention. Plus, I think Kiba has a thing for her." His face comes back to mine as he kisses me. "Ahh~ ___, your touch feels so good!~" Naruto groans as he starts pumping his hips a little faster. "Please say you'll go out with me. I want to know you more before we go too far...Ohh~"

Suddenly, as I open my mouth to respond, the closet floods with light, blinding the both of us as we hurriedly pull apart, trying to fix ourselves. My hand is sticky, my panties are slick and my clothes are disorganized. “OW, the light hurts my eyes, you know!” Naruto yells at the Shinigami. “What’s your deal, you creepy pervert!” 

“Your time is up~” I squint in the light, letting my eyes adjust. The Chancellor is standing in the doorway, blocking most of the other players from seeing what Naruto and I had been doing. “Well, well~” He muses as Naruto pushes past him, hiding his boner with my jacket he had picked up. Taking my hand he pulls me along, making me follow him through the maze of smirking and chuckling people. “___, don't forget, you have two options.” The Chancellor coos as I follow a frowning Naruto through the crowd of Shinobi. 

I remember his offering, _“If you so choose, I will return you to this very spot and you can go about your business. If you wish to stay, well, I can arrange that as well.”_ Looking at Naruto as we stop in front of a group of his comrades I smile as he starts introducing me.

‘To stay, or to leave? That is the question.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: So... Naruto actually pays attention and spends too much time with the Pervy Sage. Ok, so this was more of a Lime than a Lemon but it was my second time writing for Naruto and my first time writing Naruto this way and well... I didn't want to make him that much OOC. Seven minutes isn't a lot of time to make two characters do the dirty dance, especially when one is so innocent. Some of the NSFW will be Lime and some will be Lemon; I hope that's okay._   
>  _**Let me know who you would like to see next!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: June 29, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,218]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _


	5. Kisame

I reach into the blackness as instructed by the Shinigami Chancellor, allowing the Void to swallow most of my forearm. In honesty, digging through a bucket of random objects when you can't see what lies beneath the surface is a little nerve-racking, but I continue my search, breathing calmly. As I rummage, I begin to think about who I would like to spend seven awkward minutes in a closet with. It's not a hard answer and I'm actually kind of dreading the possibility of getting someone else. 

When my fingers dance over what could be a shard of something, I pick it up and feel it over; the tacky texture and rough but sharp edges pique my interest so I pull my hand up. Opening my grasp, I look down at a tooth resting in the palm of my hand and, smiling, I realize that this isn't just any tooth, it's a sharks tooth. There's only one person I can think of who would have an item such as this.

"Chancellor, " I hold the tooth up and Janik nods, looking out at the crowd of guests he had summoned, or rather, collected. 

"Hoshigaki Kisame, come forth." The Shinigami stands tall as an almost equally tall, shark-man makes his way through the crowd to the front. 

He's smirking as he looks down at me but when he speaks his words are soft instead of smug. "Are you sure you want to spend seven minutes in a dark, secluded space with me?" He asks, still grinning with sharp teeth on display.

"I'm not worried," I reply with a smile. This is actually the very person I wanted to get. 'Thank you gut feeling for having me pull that tooth up!'

"Very well, although, I still don't see the point to this." He lets his smirk drop a little and looks at the Chancellor who just shrugs.

"The point, my anxious guest, is my amusement." The taller being chuckles at the two of us and walks over to the closet before waving us over. "It's just seven minutes, you two. It won't kill you. Besides, it's a good social experience and you might... Enjoy it..." He chuckles again and I look up at Kisame. When he makes eye contact I shrug with a smile and walk over. 

"It's seven minutes of doing whatever we want, huh?" I ask, pausing right at the threshold.

"Precisely."

"Alright." I look back at Kisame, still smiling. "Are you coming?" The blue man pauses for a moment before smirking once more.

"Why not." He grins back.

"Ah, Kisame, you should leave Samehada here. We wouldn't want it hurting your partner, now would we?" With a little hesitation, Kisame then agrees, placing his sword against the wall just outside the closet.

"Samehada better still be here when I get out." He warns, walking into the closet. 

"No one shall touch your sword, at least, no one out here.~" The Chancellor purrs, plunging us into total darkness as he shuts the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Kisame won the last vote challenge so I'll be posting one chapter per day: Item today, SFW on Saturday and NSFW on Sunday. We are now holding a vote between Kakuzu and Shikamaru who tied for second. This will go on for the next week and the loser will automatically be posted after the winner. ___  
>  _I have a voting poll open on my Twitter_ _**([Deadgirl55](https://twitter.com/Deadgirl55))**_ _for those interested, otherwise, you can just tell me your vote in the comments._ _**Kakuzu vs Shikamaru: who will be up next?!**_ _And remember: You can vote_ _**once**_ _on_ _**each**_ _entry I make so keep an eye out if you really want a character to be next!!!_  
>  _ **Let me know who you would like to see next, if it's not either of those two, I'll place a point by the characters name for next time!**_  
>  _Please remember to leave a Star/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_  
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~_  
>  _[Posted: June 12, 2019]-[Wordcount: 502]_  
>  __ _ **Check out my other xReader work!~**_


	6. Kisame SFW

We're in the dark now and it's quiet. Very quiet. With each passing second of silence, the stinging of my blush only worsens. I want to say something but I'm not entirely sure what, except to introduce myself. 

“...Um-” I’m cut short as Kisame also speaks.

"Hello," He greets, startling me slightly. I wasn't expecting him to speak yet, and by the sounds of it, he hasn't moved from the spot he was standing when the door shut, which means he’s right next to me. 

“Hello,” I reply, fidgeting with the cuff of my jacket sleeve as we fall back into silence. With nothing distracting my mind, it begins to wander and I can’t help but think, ‘where am I staring at in the dark?’ Kisame is so tall that it’s almost inappropriate to look directly in my line sight when facing him, so instead, I'm looking upward to where his voice had come from. It’s a silly thing to think, considering how thick the darkness is. He’d never know if I was staring at his crotch or not, I don't even know where I'm looking. “So…” I begin, slightly embarrassed at my own thoughts.

“Yes?” His response is calm but it flares the heat in my cheeks, causing my heart to thump loudly in my ears.

“Um… are you… wanting to play the game?” I manage to ask, voice shy and timid. Kisame is a very polite and respectful individual with a contradicting morbid sense of humour; this makes it hard to tell what he could be thinking. 

He shifts his body, shuffling his feet; he’s unsure, it seems. “I would have thought you’d be scared. Most people find being in my presence, especially in the dark, rather intimidating.” 

I give a soft giggle, my nerves calming slightly. “The only thing intimidating about you is how tall you are.” 

“Is that so..?” His voice trails off and I hear him shuffle around before finally settling. “So you're saying, if I’m sitting down here, you’re not intimidated in the least by me?” His voice is now coming from below my line of sight instead of above. 

‘He sat down so he doesn’t intimidate me?’ I scuff my feet, trying to find a spot to sit. “Well, now I just feel self-conscious, being the only one standing.” I kneel down as Kisame chuckles softly. “There,” I say, sitting on my knees. “Now we’re both on the floor.” 

“But, once again, I'm taller than you.” I smile, hearing the amusement in his voice. 

“I’m not afraid of you,” I say, voice confident and light. “You’ve given me no reason to be.” 

It’s gone quiet again but the darkness doesn’t feel as choking. Then, hesitantly, Kisame speaks, “...You wanted to know if I would play the game…” After his voice trails off I wait, wanting to hear what he’s been thinking. “... I’d… be alright playing… if it’s really something you’d want.” My face breaks into a huge smile, one I wish he could have seen; I’d been hoping his answer would be yes.

“Yes, I would,” I move forward, crawling on my hands and knees, cautiously feeling across the floor for a foot or knee. 

Finally, I find him, my hand resting on his knee. His hand then takes mine, helping me the rest of the way. In the dark, the two of us fumble about, tentatively moving our hands over each other so we can find a position to sit in. I follow his arms, finding his shoulders and then trailing my fingers lightly up the collar of his cloak. He stiffens for a moment, his guard going up before he relaxes again, one hand on the small of my back and the other still on my shoulder, pulling me gently forward. 

Next, I run my fingers up his jaw and across his cheekbones, pulling his face toward mine as I lean in. The fingers on my back and shoulder squeeze a little and I pause, dropping one hand from his face to his chest, feeling the faint beating of his heart beneath his cloak while waiting for him to connect our lips. After a short pause, he pulls me closer until his lips are ghosting above mine, almost like he’s waiting for me to finish closing those last few millimetres.

Standing on my knees, one hand on his chest for balance and the other sliding to the back of his head, I connect us. The kiss is gentle at first, giving us both time to process what we're doing before Kisame presses harder, moving his hand from my shoulder to my nape. My heart flutters for a moment and I pray, if this is a dream, that I don't wake from it. 

In turn, I run my fingers up from the base of his skull, slipping them under the band of his Hitai-ate and into his hair. The action of my nails gently gliding against his scalp causes a low, pleasant hum to escape him. It also gives Kisame a little more confidence as he tilts his head, copying what I had done. 

He moves his hand up, letting his fingers tangle within my hair, holding my head close as he deepens the kiss. I lean into him, breath getting harder to catch as I move my hand from his chest, sliding it over his shoulder as I straddle his lap. Wrapping my arm around his back, I hug him close as his hold tightens around my torso.

In order to catch our breath, we break the kiss but stay locked in an embrace, our foreheads pressed together. “What’s your name..?” Kisame asks while playing with my hair.

“It’s ___,” I respond, my heart rate slowing and breath coming easier.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, ___.” 

I smile, nuzzling my nose against his and he chuckles softly but goes silent as I kiss him, instantly deepening it. He obliges, pressing back just as firmly so I part my mouth, taking his bottom lip and kissing it. There’s a new hesitancy from Kisame at this action so I pull away some, but the doubt is over almost as quickly as it came and he tugs me back. Without effort, Kisame slips his tongue through my lips, smashing our mouths together while his taste invades my senses. 

His tongue glides over mine, exploring every corner of my mouth. All I can do is focus on the wrestling match our glossae are having while Kisame continues to play with my hair, his warm, calloused hand sliding over the bare skin of my waist beneath my shirt. Kisame's practically grinning into the kiss, amused by my determination as I struggle against him, unfazed by his sharpened teeth. He's winning the battle, holding my tongue back, disallowing me from exploring him.

Only slightly frustrated, I start smiling into the kiss as well. Soon our make-out session turns into soft bouts of laughter and we have to pull apart. Our embrace loosens just as the door to the closet swings open, temporarily blinding us by the light coming from the next room. 

Turning around and squinting, I see the Chancellor standing just off to the side, “Time’s up.” Kisame and I look at each other before I move off his lap and we stand up, smiling.

As we walk out of the closet Kisame nudges my shoulder and smirks, looking down at me. “Well, ___, I must be honest. I rather enjoyed our time together.” 

Grinning up at him I reply, my face still flushed from kissing. “I did too, Kisame.” I nudge him back, giggling softly. 

Kisame chuckles as well before his face falls, looking over at the Akatsuki who stand in a shadowed area, bickering or staring intently at us. “It was nice meeting you,” The tall shark-man lets his false smirk return before grabbing Samehada and walking away.

Then, as I watch the loyal Akatsuki member leave, Chancellor Janik comes up behind me. Placing his bony hand on my shoulder he reminds me of what he had stated earlier, “Don’t forget, you have two options; to stay or leave.” Then he walks away, returning to the table with the bucket.

“Hey, Kisame,” I call out. The blue man pauses, looking over his shoulder in curiosity. “It was nice meeting you, too!” I smile at him and he returns it, a real smile, before continuing on his way. 

‘What would happen if I stay?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: I see Kisame as a "rough on the streets but gentle in the sheets" type of guy so I hope this was worth the read for the rest of you! I had another beginning for this but felt having Kisame sit down would make it easier for any shorties, like me~ (5'2")_  
>  _I have a voting poll open on my Twitter_ _**(@Deadgirl55)**_ _for those interested, otherwise, you can just tell me your vote in the comments._ _**Kakuzu vs Shikamaru: who will be up next?!**_ _And remember: You can vote_ _**once**_ _on_ _**each**_ _entry I make so keep an eye out if you really want a character to be next!!!_  
>  _ **Let me know who you would like to see next, if it's not either of those two, I'll place a point by the characters name on my list for next time!**_  
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_  
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_  
>  _[Posted: June 13, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,410]_  
>  _ **Check out my other xReader work!~**_


	7. Kisame NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**If you want to stay up to date with my writing, like when I'll be posting or if I need to take time, then you can follow my Twitter, Wattpad, Quotev, DeviantArt or Tumblr- All of which I go by "Deadgirl55". Enjoy!~** _

We're in the dark now and it's quiet. Very quiet. With each passing second of silence, the stinging of my blush only worsens. I want to say something but I'm not entirely sure what, except to introduce myself. 

"Hello," Kisame greets, beating me to the punch which causes my heart to jolt. He doesn’t seem to have moved from the spot he was standing when we were locked in, which means he’s still right next to me. 

“Hello,” I reply, smiling into the darkness. I had thought, considering how self-conscious Kisame is, that he would have retreated to the other side of the closet. I’m happy that he didn’t, but now I’m wondering what he might be thinking. There are two sides to Kisame; polite, respectful, honest and unsure of himself and then intimidating, morbidly humorous, rough and violent so it's hard to discern.

“Might I know your name?” He asks; I can faintly hear the rustle of fabric as he shifts his body. 

“Oh, yes, my bad,” I reply, looking up in the direction his voice came from. “My name is ___.”

“Well, ___, this is an odd scenario we’ve found ourselves in. I’m sorry you got someone like me for such a personal game.” His tone of voice is uncertain; attempting to be light and humorous but sounding rather sorrowful at the same time. His false confidence is failing him.

“Well, don't be,” I reply, reaching into the darkness to find where the large shark-man is standing. “I’m rather happy to have pulled your item.” My one hand brushes against the fabric of his cloak, so I shuffle in that direction while reaching my opposite arm out. 

When my other hand presses into the fabric, Kisame draws a sharp intake of breath and seizes my wrists. “I had no idea you were wanting to play the game that way…” He jokes with a laugh, pulling my hands up. “But I might ask you to refrain from touching there unless you’re quite sure you want it.” Again, though intimidating, his tone is mixed with uncertainty; caught between want and doubt.

With my face burning from embarrassment, I take a small step closer, “I hadn’t meant to touch you there, not without permission at least…” I breathe, feeling my nerves rise as I take another small step. Kisame still has a grip on my wrists and his hold tightens so I halt, “I want to play this game with you,” I look up to where I imagine his face is and then wait. 

After a moment his grasp loosens, setting my wrists free, but instead of pulling my arms away I reach out, taking his hands. ‘They’re so warm.’ I think, smiling to myself when he doesn't pull away.

In the darkness, I hear the fabric of Kisame’s cloak shift and then his voice is right next to my ear, “Are you sure you’re not afraid?” He speaks in a hushed tone, causing shivers to run down my spine as the warmth of his breath splashes against my ear.

“I’m sure,” I reply, slowly turning my head to the side, “I want to kiss you,” I lean further in the direction his voice had come from, hoping our lips would connect but then he suddenly pulls me forward, farther into the closet.

I giggle as we come to an abrupt stop, earning an amused hum from the tall Kiri-Rogue. Then there’s more shifting of fabric accompanied by the shuffling of feet, “Come here,” Kisame commands, pulling me downward until I'm kneeling on the ground. “I figure it will be less uncomfortable for both of us if I sit.” 

One hand lets go of mine before travelling up my arm, over my shoulder and neck until his fingers are holding my chin. I hear him move again and then suddenly his lips are pressing gently over mine like he's still unsure I'm being honest. So I hum in approval, pressing harder and leaning into him as I move my hands up his torso, finding his shoulders and scooting myself forward. Then I swing a leg over him, straddling his waist and draping my arms around his neck.

Kisame breaks the kiss for a moment, hesitant at what to do next so I take his face between my palms and kiss him deeply. This seems to jumpstart something in the man because he seizes my hips and pulls me closer. Wrapping an arm around my waist and bringing the other up, he holds the back of my head as we kiss; I sigh happily, melting in his arms which only causes his hold to tighten. 

Running the fingers of one hand to the back of his head I push his Hitai-ate off before digging them through his hair, letting my nails scrape lightly across his scalp. At the same time, my other hand slides down, searching for the front of his cloak while I begin grinding against him. “Kisame…” I breathe, undoing the buttons as he pushes my jacket from my shoulders, which I let slip from my arms. Then, reaching back to him, my hands land on the bare skin of his chest and I explore the new, warm texture as I lean in, kissing from his heart up to his neck.

Groaning, he rolls his hips, pressing a rather large, hardening bulge into my crotch as his hands grip my thighs tight, massaging them and pressing me firmer against the stiffening boner beneath. No doubt it must be painful, being constricted like that so I reach down, ghosting my fingers over his abs until I reach the waistband of his pants, wanting to release him. With a sharp, animalistic breath Kisame grabs my hair, pulling my head up to lock lips as his other hand squeezes my bottom. Then, as he holds me flush against him, he glides his hand up my back, under my shirt. 

“I’ll ask again," He murmurs against my lips, fingers playing with the clasp of my bra, "are you sure?”

It's an easy answer, “Yes~” I pant, pressing back into the kiss and parting my lips, allowing him more access.

With my response, Kisame’s tongue slips into my mouth, taking dominance instantly as his fingers unclip my bra. Then he moves to the front, taking my breast in his roughly textured hand. Giving a soft squeeze, he massages one mound before pinching the nipple just hard enough that I squirm, grinding more firmly on his lap. 

I break away from the kiss, whining, "Ah~ Kisame.~"

"Am I hurting you?" He mutters in return, dropping his head so that his lips can reach my neck.

My breathing shifts and I stretch both hands to his pants, tugging the waistband more forcefully as I shift my weight down his lap so his large member can break free. “No~ it feels good~” I mewl, taking hold of his hot shaft and slowly pumping it, slicking my hand with precum.

“Hm~ Good,” He grunts, pulling my head forward into another kiss as he tugs at my pants, sliding them down just enough that my wet pussy is showing. He sticks two fingers inside me and starts scissoring them as he pumps, all the while my stroking of his man-sword increases. We’re both moaning now but then he removes his fingers from my dripping entrance before swiftly turning me around, lining my uncovered cunt with his cock before dropping me down, quickly attempting to sheath himself inside. “We’re almost out of time,” He growls, lifting and dropping me repeatedly as he rolls his hips, thrusting upward. 

Holding himself up with one arm, the other secure around my waist, he continues to pump into me. “Oh~ Kisa!~” I gasp, throwing my head back in bliss. He’s almost effortlessly hitting the right spot; the knot in my core is ready to snap as the walls of my womanhood clench greedily around his cock. “You feel so good~” I have one hand against his thigh, supporting me as I rock my hips on his rod. My other hand is above my head, holding onto the back of his neck as he buries his face in the crook of my shoulder, kissing and sucking my nape.

“Hah~" He pants, holding me tighter and thrusting faster, "I’m gunna~” When his cock starts pulsing inside me, my core instantly snaps, causing me to orgasm on the spot and just like that, we reach our limit, coming undone one right after the other. “We’re out of time,” He mumbles regretfully, quickly pulling my pants up and setting me to the side. Then he fixes his own, rushing in the darkness to fasten his cloak.

Copying him, I reach behind myself to fix my bra before feeling around for my jacket. When I find it, I hold it on my lap as the door to the closet swings open. We squint our eyes momentarily as we look up at the Chancellor who stands in the doorway, peering down at us. With a smug chuckle, he moves to the side, “Your time is up.”

Kisame stands and offers his hand to me. I take it, standing as well while beaming up at him, “Thank you.” I chirp, still holding his hand. 

The blue man takes notice of this and smiles before leading me out of the closet. Stopping to grab Samehada, he looks out at the crowd; the Akatsuki and a few other Shinobi are gawking at the two of us. “I don’t know if it would be a good idea, but I wouldn’t mind seeing you again, ___,” Kisame says while smirking down at me.

“Yeah, well, it probably wasn’t a good idea to follow a God of Death through a portal to an unknown location, yet I did that. So I won’t take seeing you again off the table.” 

There’s now a real smile etched on Kisame’s face as he lets go of my hand. “As long as you’re sure,” He repeats, turning and walking away.

‘I’ll make sure I’m sure.’ I think, looking over at the Chancellor who crosses his arms over his chest and tilts his head to the side. 'Do I stay or leave?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: There are too many wordy sentences but I can't seem to get rid of them... Anyway, Janik knows exactly what happened between you two. He's just waiting for you to make up your mind. Would you stay and try to make it work or would you go home?_  
>  _A seven-minute quickie can be quite annoying, especially to write about. So much has to happen at once. Are seven minutes really enough?_  
>  _Putting it out there, again, that not every NSFW will be a Lemon, some will be a Lime while others will be a quick cover-up as the door swings open. All of it will feel rushed; that's the idea of writing a quickie. ;p_  
>  _I have a voting poll open on my Twitter_ _**(@Deadgirl55)**_ _for those interested, otherwise, you can just tell me your vote in the comments._ _**Kakuzu vs Shikamaru: who will be up next?!**_ _And remember: You can vote_ _**once**_ _on_ _**each**_ _entry I make so keep an eye out if you really want a character to be next!!!_ _**Voting will go until Wednesday, 17th!**_  
>  _ **Let me know who you would like to see next, if it's not either of those two, I'll place a point by the characters name on my list for next time!**_  
>  _Please remember to leave a Star/Comment if you enjoyed this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_  
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_  
>  _[Posted: June 13, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,700]_  
>  _ **Check out my other xReader work!~**_


	8. Shikamaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for activity updates! (Deadgirl55)  
> I'd like to be able to communicate easily with those following my work. ^-^

Placing my hand in the bucket, I rest it on top of the mound of items. Not wanting to waste much time searching for an object I crawl my fingers over one article after another, hunting for something of interest. There are too many things to choose from, but looking out at the group of people I believe are from my world, I decide I've taken enough time. Dipping my hand down once more, I blindly take hold of a small object. When I have a firm grasp of it, I pull my hand back out, opening it palm-up for the Chancellor to see. 

He nods before looking out at the gathering of Shinobi and Civilians. “Nara Shikamaru, drag yourself up here,” He calls out, chuckling to himself. 

“This is such a drag." The black-haired, laid-back strategist complains as he steps out of the crowd, coming into view. "Couldn't you find another way to kill your boredom?” Shikamaru has his arms up, folded behind his head as he walks toward us, his expression exposing his annoyance.

“This is much more interesting to me," the Shinigami explains, "just as Shogi is more interesting to you.”

"How troublesome," Shikamaru groans, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stands next to me. "Do I at least get my Shogi piece back?" He questions, studying me.

"Yes, of course," I respond, holding the Shigo piece out for him to take. 

He lazily obtains the board piece from my hand before stuffing it into his pocket. "Thanks,"

Suddenly, impatiently, the Chancellor nudges the two of us towards the closet, “Now, do try to have some fun, won’t you?” He asks, looking at Shikamaru as he speaks but I think he's actually talking to me; knowing who my partner is, I'll have to work for that kiss. "In you go."

“Fine, let’s get this over with,” Shikamaru glances in my direction once more before strolling into the closet. "Are you coming or what?"

"Yes," I reply, hastily walking after him. 'Is he actually going to play?' I ponder, stepping to his side in the smaller room.

“Seven minutes you two, but do lose track of the time~” And with that the Chancellor shuts the door, sealing the two of us in thick darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: All Shikamaru wants is to live an uneventful life but he gets dragged into the most exhausting adventures. Don't you feel a little bad for him? No? Okay, me neither! But, how hard do you think it 's going to be to convince that lazybones to play?_   
>  _**Let me know who you would like to see after Shikamaru and Kakuzu; I'll place a point by the characters name for the next Contest!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: July 26, 2019]-[Wordcount: 378]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _


	9. Shikamaru SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter for activity updates! (Deadgirl55)  
> I'd like to be able to communicate easily with those following my work. ^-^

When the door to the closet clicks shut, Shikamaru, who is standing to my right, exhales heavily and then begins shuffling about. Holding my breath, I listen to the noise become so silent that a pin dropping might sound deafening if it wasn't for the heartbeat already pounding in my ears. I remain this way as I try to figure out what the Leaf Shinobi could be doing; when I'm met with nothing but silence I scrunch my face in confusion but before I can ask anything, Shikamaru sighs again.

“Are you going to stand there holding your breath the whole time or are you going to sit down?” I release the air being held in my lungs; stars appearing in my eyesight as I take another breath. Despite the discomfort of lightheadedness, I find the bursts of light in my eyes against the opaque darkness to be rather pretty.

"Right, sorry," I mumble while sitting on the ground as the pretty lights fade and my focus returns to the present situation. Then my face burns with a blush as I realize, even without sight, Shikamaru can discern what I'm doing.

“Man, why were you holding your breath anyway?” He inquires, voice just as bored as usual but with a subtle air of curiosity.

“Um, I don’t know really…” I reply, rubbing the back of my neck. “I guess I just got nervous when you went silent.”

“Seriously? That’s not something you should be holding your breath over,” I feel a little bit embarrassed, being scorned by Shikamaru like this. 

“Yeah, I know,” I acknowledge while picking at my shoelace. “I don’t have the trained hearing you do so holding my breath helps when I’m trying to listen for something,” I explain, deciding that I should keep the conversation going. “Anyway~” I coo, “Are you up for playing the game?” I’m using my hands to feel around, aiming in the direction Shikamaru’s voice had come from but I stop, face falling as he replies.

“No, not really.”

“Oh,” This wasn’t what I was hoping would happen. “Too much of a bother?” I question with an unmistakable tone of disappointment in my voice.

“Yeah,” Shikamaru sighs and I hear him shift. “Why? Were you seriously going to play a game some creepy monster guy is forcing you to?” 

I sit upon my knees in puzzlement. “I wasn’t forced here. I came willingly." I explain, "Why? Were you forced to come?” There’s another exhalation from Shikamaru so I continue crawling in that direction; cautiously fumbling around so I don’t knock heads with him.

“It wasn’t exactly the Shinigami- if that’s truly what he is, who forced me to come along. Asuma Sensei and Gai Sensei were talking when the creature showed up.” He explains, his hand taking mine and pulling me over. “I'm right here,"

"Oh, thank you," I say in response; heart racing while his soft hand holds mine but plummeting when he lets go.

"How troublesome... Anyway, Gai Sensei and Lee thought it would be a fun and youthful opportunity; Ino agreed to go because Sasuke’s name was mentioned.” He says, his voice coming from below my line of sight. “The rest of us had no choice and were dragged along by our teammates. I don’t even really remember going through the portal, which is a little alarming now that I think about it.” I nod in the dark as Shikamaru shifts his position again. “Damn, the closet floor is just too uncomfortable. This is such a drag...” He mutters in irritation.

“Are you seriously going to nap for the seven minutes that we’re in here?” I inquire, mood souring.

“It’s more like four minutes, thirty-eight seconds now, but yeah.” 

I didn't come here to sit in the dark doing nothing, especially with the guy I like. So I think for a moment, wondering what I can do to motivate him into playing, and then it comes to me, “You can use my lap as a pillow if you want. It should be at least a little better.” 

It’s quiet for a moment before I hear another exasperated exhale from Shikamaru. Next, I feel his hands on my knees, moving up my lap until they remove themselves as they reach my thighs, sending a shiver up my spine. “I don’t even know why I’m doing this; it’s all too much trouble.” But then I feel the weight of his head on my lap and after a short pause, “Your lap is somewhat better than the floor, I'll admit.” He mumbles, causing me to smile.

I’m debating on just leaning down to steal a kiss when Shikamaru's weight shifts and two hands take hold of either side of my face, pulling me downward. I squeak, startled by the action but the noise is promptly cut short as warm, smooth lips press against mine. It takes a moment for me to process what's happening before I relax, resting my hands against the floor on each side of my playmate, supporting myself as he holds my head in place.

The kiss is sweet, almost awkward, but too short for my liking as Shikamaru lets go after only a few seconds. I lift my head a couple of inches but remain hunched over, not wanting this to end yet. “I thought you didn’t want to play,” I whisper, searching the darkness for his eyes.

“It's obvious you want to play the game so I kissed you; I hate it when women pout. Don’t make a big deal out of it...” He rambles, turning his head to the side. 

'Could he be blushing?' I wonder, still watching the dark spot in front of me, a blush burning across the entirety of my face. “Well, thank you," I return, a soft giggle escaping me as I whisper, "Your lips are very soft; I enjoyed it."

There’s silence for what feels like minutes but all of a sudden Shikamaru does something I hadn't expected. He turns his head on my lap and reaches up, taking my face yet again to bring our lips together in a tender kiss. “Your lips are nice too,” He murmurs against my mouth, “There’s a minute, twenty-nine seconds left.” He informs me and then his lips are against mine once more, though this time he’s pressing harder, tilting his head to the side as he holds mine in place. I press against him in return, leaning my weight on one arm while my other hand reaches up to cup his cheek.

Already this kiss is deeper than the first one but I'm not satisfied yet. So I part my lips just the slightest, opening an invitation to the one below me. As I wait I kiss at his lower lip, taking it between mine and pulling softly before repeating.

Shikamaru hesitates for a moment but then slips his tongue in before proceeding to move it around, taking my face and turning it slightly as he deepens the kiss. He rubs his tongue against mine, exploring my mouth as our muscles wrestle; the texture of our tastebuds sliding against each other is an interesting experience. Unfortunately, our battle doesn’t last long, much to my disappointment. 

We pull apart for air and Shikamaru lets go of my face. “What a drag,” He drones as the door to the closet swings open.

“Time’s up~” The Chancellor coos as he gazes down at us, standing off to the side of the door to let in as much light as possible. “Well, this is interesting,” He remarks.

Shikamaru lazily sits himself up and instantly my lap feels too cold. He stretches and looks idly at our host, “What's so interesting about us being on the floor? Man, I’m ready for a nap.” Standing, the black-haired Shinobi offers me his hand as the corners of his mouth turn upward. “Are you going to make me wait forever or what?” He asks with a light tone to his voice as I take his hand.

“No,” I reply, smiling at him as he pulls me up. “I'm just in a bit of a dream state, I guess.” I rub the back of my neck in slight embarrassment but Shikamaru chuckles and leads me out of the closet, his hand tangled with mine.

“Well, you better be alright to walk because it would be a complete drag if I had to carry you.” Then he stuffs his hands into his pockets before heading back to his team, “But hey,” He calls out, turning his head to look at me, one eye closed, “You ever just want to laze about or something, I wouldn’t consider that a total drag.” Then he continues on his way.

“I’ll think on it,” I call out, receiving a wave of his hand in acknowledgement. ‘Maybe it wouldn’t be a total drag.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: I guess you've got to thank Gai, Lee and Ino for dragging this overly relaxed (mostly lazy, as he has admitted) hottie to the game! But don't worry, even if it wasn't for them, Chancellor Janik doesn't exactly take no for an answer.~_   
>  _**Let me know who you would like to see after Shikamaru and Kakuzu; I'll place a point by the characters name for the next Contest!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: July 27, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,475]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _


	10. Shikamaru NSFW

When the door to the closet clicks shut, Shikamaru, who is standing to my right, exhales heavily and then begins shuffling about. Holding my breath, I listen to the noise become so silent that a pin dropping might sound deafening if it wasn't for the heartbeat already pounding in my ears. I feel somewhat foolish; here I am, in a dark closet with the guy of my dreams and I can't think of a single thing to say.

“Are you going to stand there holding your breath the whole time or are you going to sit down?” I gasp for air, instantly becoming lightheaded as beautiful bursts of light appear in the opaque darkness. 

“Oh, right, sorry,” I ramble, nearly falling over due to the sudden onset of dizziness; my neck and face heat up as I quickly drop to the floor, scorning myself, 'Way to go, genius, he probably thinks you're too much trouble now...'

There’s silence for another moment before I decide to speak but, instead of my voice, Shikamaru is the one talking, "So, about this game," He begins, his voice located not too far from my left. "What do you think of it?"

I pause a second, thinking, before replying, "Well, I’m happy I got you if that’s what you mean."

Shikamaru hums in thought before reacting, "Well, I’ll be honest, this whole thing seems like a huge drag," My heart sinks a little but I hold on to hope; just one kiss and I'd be happy. "Though," He continues and my hope rises, "I knew, as Gai, Lee and Ino drug the rest of us along, that I would have no choice but to participate in whatever that Chancellor guy had planned," His voice sounds closer, yet I haven't even heard him move. "So when I saw you standing beside our creepy looking host, I decided this probably wouldn’t be too bad. I mean, you’re really pretty and you don’t seem like you'd be a drag to play with." Now his voice is much closer, so close, in fact, that I can feel the light puff of breath upon my hair.

"So…" I whisper, staring into the darkness, “You’re saying you want to play?”

"Yes," His response is swift, with a suggestive undertone. "Even though I still don’t understand why we’re all agreeing to entertain that pervert out there, I’m up for a little social experimentation."

My heart is now thumping even louder in my ears. ‘Is he being serious?’ I ponder as his hand finds the back of my head, guiding me closer. There's no time to react before his lips, smooth and warm, press against mine.

Still a little dazed at Shikamaru’s sudden desire to participate, I let him kiss me, but instead of pressing back, I just sit there, dumbstruck, so he eventually pulls away. "I thought you wanted to play," The young male mutters, withdrawing his hand from my head. 

Instantly, I snap back to reality, cheeks burning as embarrassment practically slaps me. "No, I do want to play! You just caught me off guard, that’s all! I want to kiss you, honestly!" Once again, I’m rambling, but what’s worse is how quickly I react. I might as well be holding a neon sign above my head which reads, "Thirsty!" 

Shikamaru sighs, shifting his position; by the sounds of it, he's raised an arm and is scratch the back of his head. “This is turning out to be more troublesome than I had originally anticipated,” Now I’m afraid he’s going to say he’s decided against playing the game. “But," He continues, and my optimism returns, "I guess if you’re this excited about it, we can still play.” There’s a stronger suggestion to Shikamaru’s usually nonchalant voice as it draws near. “I don’t want this to be a drag for either of us, so if I cross a line, just say so, alright?” I give a soft reply, reaching out for him. 

My fingertips barely brush one of his arms before he takes hold of my hands, pulling me forward. Now his breath is against my face as he releases his grasp, bringing his hand to tangle in my hair as he embraces me. Our mouths mould together in an almost lustful behaviour as Shikamaru deepens the kiss, tilting his head.

I whimper, melting into his touch, causing his lips to turn upward in a smirk. “Hey, I just realized something,” He murmurs, drawing me closer as he lays back so that I'm now straddling his waist. “You never introduced yourself. Don’t you think that’s a little rude?” He concludes with a soft chuckle, provoking me to gasp as he pulls me further down so that my chest is pressing against his.

“Sorry,” I mutter, though I can't help but appreciate the position we’re now in, especially with that hard lump pushing against my womanhood. “It’s ___,”

“Alright, ___, it’s nice to meet you.” His hands wander down my body, exploring until he reaches my butt where he grips, causing me to inhale sharply. “In the spirit of the game,” He begins, rolling his pelvis so his boner grinds into me, “what would you say to doing a bit of sixty-nining?”

“Um, are you sure?” I ask timidly. The idea of Shikamaru eating me out is very tempting, but we don’t have a lot of time left.

“Yeah, come here,” He pulls me up to his head, standing me on my knees before turning me around. “Pull your pants down to your knees,” He instructs. 

"Alright," I do what I’m asked, grasping the waistband of both my pants and underwear firmly; I shimmy them down my thighs, stopping at the bend in my knees. 

Then Shikamaru slides across the floor so that his head is resting between my thighs. Next, I hear him shift his pants; releasing his dick, I presume. “There, just lean down.” He directs as his warm hands firmly grip my thighs. He wastes no time, already pushing his face against my cunt.

“Mmm, Shika~,” I moan as I lean down, letting my hands slide across his body until they find his stiff cock. I take a hold of it, giving a soft squeeze which pulls a pleasant note from the Shinobi beneath me. 

“Don’t tease,” He mutters against my labia, taking one hand from my thigh and bringing it around to my slit, sliding his fingers through the wet folds. “If you keep teasing me, I’ll tease you.” He warns, rubbing the inner lips of my opening but never penetrating. 

I'm kissing up and down his shaft, admiring the warmth and twitch his member gives as precum slicks the head. The feeling of his fingers gliding through my wet folds has me trembling so I stop my playing and take the head of his cock into my mouth, swiping my tongue over the tip. It's bitter and salty but the sounds I hear coming from Shikamaru motivate me to continue, despite the taste. “Ohh~ yeah, that’s it,” He breaths, pushing two fingers into my core, pumping them in and out as his tongue and lips harass my clit.

While he feasts below me, I bob my head; my mouth secured around his hard shaft, soaking it with saliva as I suck. I’m a moaning mess, rocking my hips against his face as my core begins to tighten around his fingers. At the same time, Shikamaru is groaning beneath me and his free hand has an almost bruising grasp on my hip. The vibrations are wonderful and I'm starting to really like the texture of his veined and throbbing manhood.

Using my tongue, I give special attention to the underside of his rods helmet, right by the slit. I pump my hand, slick with saliva, over the remaining length which I can't fit into my mouth. Then, just as we're getting into a synced rhythm, Shikamaru abruptly releases me, “Damn it,” He mutters, pulling his fingers out of my dripping hole. “We’re out of time,” Hurriedly, I sit up, releasing his cock. I can feel the juice leaking from my cunt, wetting my panties as I pull my pants up; this is going to be uncomfortable, but it's nothing compared to the solid boner which Shikamaru has to hide. “I knew this was going to be a major drag.”

Then Shikamaru leans back, resting his head on my lap as the door swings open. “Alright, your time is up~” The Chancellor sings. He looks down at us as we both wipe our mouths of evidence. Chuckling, Janik moves to one side of the doorframe, “Come on, I said your time is up.”

Shikamaru sighs dramatically as he stands up. Then, looking over at me, he offers his hand. I take it and we walk out of the closet, however, he doesn’t let go, instead, we wander off to the side before he turns to me, “If you’re wanting to stick around, I wouldn’t consider it a total drag.” He says, smirking casually at me with a wink, “We could finish what we started for one, and then go for some Ramen. I’d like to get to know you better, is what I’m saying.” 

That hot blush is spreading across my face again as the corners of my mouth curve upward. I look over to the Shinigami who is still watching us, despite the fact that a new girl is digging in the bucket. As though he's telepathically read my question, he nods at me. 

“Yeah, it probably wouldn’t,” I say as I turn back to Shikamaru, smiling. Then, with only a mischevious look, the onyx-eyed male begins towing me along through the crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: I turned Shikamaru into a bit of a perv~ 0///0_   
>  _I'm sorry this one was posted a little later. T~T' I wasn't feeling very well yesterday. Now that this has been posted, Kakuzu is the next character up. Rock Lee has taken the spot afterwards &, so far, Kakashi & Gaara are tied. I'll probably have a poll between those two on my Twitter after Kakuzu's chapters are up, which will be a little while as I still have to complete writing & editing his Birthday Lemon. ^-^ (So many Lemons!)_   
>  _**Let me know who you would like to see after Kakuzu & Lee; I'll place a point by the characters name for the next Contest!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Star/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: July 28, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,614]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _


	11. Kakuzu

I take a breath, wondering why I'm really here; what exactly is the payoff from all this? Yes, I get to experience something special but it's not like I'd be able to call up my best friend and go, "Guess what just happened! You won't believe it!" because no, they wouldn't. They'd probably think I was on drugs or something. 

Do I get to take anything home? Prize money doesn't seem like something a God of Death would offer and honestly, it's Seven Minutes In Heaven, what prize comes from such a perverted game? Maybe the experience alone should be enough? I mean, it would be worth it, if I got the right man. Maybe that's the payoff for sticking around longer?

Digging through the objects, I slowly submerge my arm past the elbow. The Chancellor tilts his head, a soft hum of amusement escaping him as I search. There are numerous differing objects yet nothing of which grabs my attention. Pushing my arm a little more into the darkness, I finally find the bottom. 'There has to be something down here.'

Zero. Zip. Zilch.

In frustration, I begin pulling my hand back up, ready to reach for a random object in defeat but suddenly a small, cool article slips down my wrist. Swiftly, I snag it between my fingers, preventing it from vanishing into the depths of the trick bucket. I then pull it out and upon opening my hand I find a coin; shiny and foreign. The corners of my lips twitch, wanting to curl upward as I imagine of who this must belong to. Although, I am a little skeptical, after all, I doubt he would willingly part with even a single coin.  
"Looks like you get one of the elder men." Janik muses, studying the small object before looking out at the other players. "Kakuzu, is this coin yours?~" He calls out mischievously.

In response, there is a loud crack and some shouting before Kakuzu steps forward, stalking over to the two of us. "I did not put that in there." He snaps, snatching the coin from my hand.

"Then what had you put in?" I inquire, a little peeved at how he had seized the coin from me.

"I didn't." 

The Chancellor snickers, taking a step to the side and half-turning toward the closet. "Well then, the coin is yours though, isn't it?" He asks, looking out to the audience. I look as well in time to see Hidan make his way to the front, holding the side of his face while still grinning in a devious manner at his partner. "Come on, it's seven minutes in the closet. It won't kill you." The towering Shinigami gestures for us to head into the closet and I comply, "Maybe..."

'Great, thanks Janik,' His words send a small shiver down my spine at the prospect of Kakuzu killing me in anger, 'Happy to nervous in two syllables.'

Nearing the closet, I glance behind myself to look at Kakuzu. He is grumbling childishly but, surprisingly, following me into the smaller room nonetheless. When we are both in the closet, Janik gives a thumbs-up as he shuts the door, leaving us to stand rigidly in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Yikes, looks like you got Mr. Grumpy himself! I wonder how you’re going to smooth-talk Kakuzu into playing. Bribery? Would he stoop that ...low?~_   
>  _So, I don’t have the other chapters edited but I thought I’d get this part posted so you guys have something. You’ve waited all winter and I feel bad about that._   
>  _I have a lineup of Characters to get through; Lee, Kakashi, Gara & Kiba._   
>  _**All other characters can still be voted on for who comes next after Kiba! I'll place a point by the character's name!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Star/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, Sweetsparks!~_   
>  _[Posted: May, 09, 2020]-[Wordcount: 538]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _


	12. Kakuzu SFW

“What a childish waste of time.” Kakuzu huffs off to my left, hidden by the thick darkness. 

“Then, why did you come?” I inquire, shuffling my feet as I turn toward the elder man's voice; farther into the closet than I expected.

“I didn’t come by choice,” His voice is deep and gravelly but in its own way, audibly pleasant. “Hidan said we couldn’t decline a request from his _"God"_ so he stole my money and ran through the portal.”

I'm amazed at how calm and collected Kakuzu's personality is, contrary to the sheer violent side I had been lead to believe back from my world. "I’m rather surprised Hidan is still in one piece. Were you able to regain your money at least?”

Kakuzu grunts before I hear the fabric of his attire shift as though he's shaking his head. “I tried to rip that zealot apart but every time I tore a limb off it crumbled into dust before regrowing on his body. And that creature is holding my briefcase hostage until this torture is over; I haven't been able to land even a single hit on it.” 

That's unexpected. “Huh," I breathe, "I wonder if it has to do with how close his proximity to Lord Jashin and/or his Chancellor is. Hidan’s immortality and regenerative capabilities might have been enhanced because of the Shinigami... Creepy.” I muse aloud.

“Firstly, there’s no such thing as immortality.” Kakuzu huffs defiantly before his tone turns foreboding, "Secondly, you're talking as though you know us." 

My heart thuds once before stilling, 'Here's where that "maybe" comes into play...' I recall as my stomach twists. Shaking my head I swiftly reply, "No, I know _of_ you, a few things about you but nothing to say I’m fully acquainted. I swear, I'm not a threat to anyone, I merely desired to play the game with you-”

“I don’t plan on doing any more than standing here until the seven minutes are up." He cuts off, "By my count, we have another five minutes left.”

This revelation causes me to frown deeply and I go silent. My eyes lower to the ground as I play with the zipper of my jacket, trying to see something, anything. It’s so dark in here, it’s almost suffocating. 'Is this what claustrophobia feels like?'

After what seems like unending silence, Kakuzu exhales in irritation, “Spit it out.”

“What? Oh, well," I begin, trying to act cool, "I had actually hoped we would… participate a little. Maybe-"

He cuts me off again, “In case you hadn’t realized this, I’m not a child.” I hadn’t thought that speaking to my fantasy crush would be so difficult.

I'm still staring at the ground, fiddling with the frayed ends on my jacket as I solemnly reply, "I have. I understand you're not wanting to play."

As I finish my sentence I gasp, jumping slightly as a warm, strong hand rests under my chin, forcing me to look upward. “I know we can’t see each other but you could at least talk in my direction instead of at your feet,” Kakuzu grumbles before dropping his hand. I hadn’t heard him approaching.

“I’m sorry,” My apology comes out in a whisper as I look up, wondering if the older man is still standing in front of me. I hope he is but I’m now very thankful for the opaque darkness as I feel a blush creep up my neck.

After a moment's pause, Kakuzu speaks again, “What’s your name?” 

“It's ___.”

“___,” Kakuzu repeats, like he’s testing it out, an air of mischievousness to his tone. Then I feel his calloused hand firmly take my chin once more, followed by the rough sensation of his thumb gliding over my lips. “So, you know of me," He drawls, voice low and suggestive. "Do you know what I do to people's hearts, ___?”

“You... take them as your own…” My eyes are fixated on the location of his voice, my heart thrumming and breath catching.

“Correct.” He murmurs, tilting my head up just a touch more. “Just keep that in mind, next to your desires...” Then his lips are on mine, pressing firmly. 

A whimper escapes me as I immediately press back, already tilting my head in order to deepen the kiss. Kakuzu allows this, so, greedily, I open my mouth just enough to entice him. With a hum of amusement and a slight smirk, Kakuzu takes the invitation, slipping his tongue in and running it across mine.

Bringing a hand up I slink it over his shoulder and grip the back of his neck, keeping him close. I'm in a drunken state where the whole world is moving and only Kakuzu can keep me anchored. But, as quickly as it started, it ends.

Kakuzu pulls back, ignoring my quiet whimper of disappointment. “Time’s up.” He murmurs, seconds before the door to the closet opens. 

I squint in the light and look over my shoulder to the opening. “Your time is up.” Chancellor Janik declares before tilting his head. “Did you not accomplish anything yet?” He huffs, crossing his boney arms over his ribbed chest. I look over to Kakuzu who’s standing in front of me against the back wall of the closet, his mask back in place like nothing had happened. “Alright, get out.” The Shinigami demands with a sigh, shaking his head in annoyance.

The moment I step out, the Chancellor grips my arm and pulls me to the side. I give a short yelp of a surprise but I still when Kakuzu walks out. He gives me a single glance before making his way back over to the Akatsuki members. 

“Are you for fucking real!?” Hidan’s voice rises above the murmurs of the crowd before he screams in pain. Then, Kakuzu is standing with his fist clenched above his younger partner while the Zealot lays on his back. 

Hidan is holding his bleeding nose as a crowd of laughing people surround him. “Aren’t you going to rescue Hidan?” I ask, looking to our host who is still observing the commotion.

“No. Hidan can take all the punishment he calls upon himself.” Chancellor Janik looks down at me, head tilting once more. “So, would you like to go back home?” I glance over at Kakuzu in thought, of which the Chancellor takes notice, “Or did something happen which has made you wish to stay?”

I remain quiet while I think, ‘What should I do?’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _**A/N: As mature as he is, I see Kakuzu as someone who takes pleasure in provoking reactions out of those around him while pretending nothing amiss has happened._   
>  _I rewrote this twice. With only 7 minutes for him and Reader to spend together, things got a little crowded. I hope he's not overly OOC._   
>  _**I have a lineup of Characters to get through; #1 Lee, #2 Kakashi, #3 Gara & #4 Kiba.** _   
>  _**All other characters can still be voted on for who comes next after Kiba! I'll place a point by the character's name!** _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Star/Comment if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _(And thank you for your patience!! <3)_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: May, 18, 2020]-[Wordcount: 1,081]_   
>  _**Check out my other xReader work!~** _

**Author's Note:**

> _**A/N: I hope that was alright. I wanted to give a scenario where you could have all the characters from Naruto show up without making them too OOC. I mean, a Shinigami crosses time and space and "asks nicely" if you would play a game, you're not really going to say no. I mean, you can try but, as you'll find out, try means "Yes, I'd love to play your game, Chancellor Janik. Thank you for inviting me." (Chancellor Janik, if you hadn't guessed, is an OC of mine for a few other books I'm plotting.)_   
>  _  
> **Now, let me know who you're hoping to see in this book, and if they're not already on my list, I'll add them!**  
>  _   
>  _Please remember to leave a Kudos if you liked this! It gives me the determination to do more! I love your feedback!!_   
>  _Until next time, thank you for reading, My Darling Sweetsparks!~**_   
>  _[Posted: June 26, 2019]-[Wordcount: 1,798]_   
>  __  
>  **Check out my other xReader work!~**   
> 


End file.
